My Life Only For You
by BabyMing
Summary: Ketika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di takdirkan bersama.


**My life only for you**

**Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**

**Genre : Angst; Hurt, Romance**

**Rated : T+**

_**Italic **_**for flashback**

**EnJOY**

Kyuhyun mengelus sayang rambut Sungmin yang sedang menyandar di bidang dada Kyuhyun. "Ming, kau ingat ini hari apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendongkakan kepalanya lalu mengerjap imut.

"Tentu saja. Ini kan hari minggu, jadinya kau bisa dirumah bersamaku." Ucapnya polos. "Kau melupakannya?"

"Aku? melupakan sesuatu? melupakan apa?"

"Kau melupakan pertemuan pertama kita. Ming."

Sungmin baru saja tersadar. Benar, hari ini adalah hari pertemuan pertama mereka yang membuat Kyuhyun mengenal istilah _Love first sign_. Saat itu untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun merasakan yang namanya _love._

"Kau tau Ming. Saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu rasanya begitu menyejukkan. Aku sangat menyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu." Sungmin tersenyum mendengar kalimat itu langsung dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Menyebalkan."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu! Kyunnie dulu sangat menyebalkan! Kau bersikap seolah dunia ini punya dirimu!

Dan juga kau begitu menakutkan."

"Yah. Karena aku orang yang paling menyedihkan didunia ini. Jadi aku bersikap seperti itu padamu. _I am sorry, dear._" Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Tapi sekarang aku sangat menyukai ah! Bukan! Aku bahkan mencintai Kyunnie!" Kyuhyun tersenyum. Mengingat betapa kejamnya ia terdahulu.

.

.

_"Cih! apa yang kau bisa lakukan eoh?! kau tau! kau itu tidak lebih seperti anjing jalanan yang kelaparan! kau benar - benar tidak bisa di andalkan brengsek!" Seru Kyuhyun sangat sangat kasar. Sedangkan orang yang dihadapan Kyuhyun hanya bisa berlutut menunduk. Ia sangat sangat takut jika Kyuhyun telah berbicara sekasar itu._

_"Sekarang enyahlah dari hadapanku! dan jangan lagi menampakan dirimu dihadapan ku!"_

_"A-appa."_

_Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar suara itu. Seorang anak laki - laki berusia 17tahun yang berada di balik pintu kantornya. Pipi Anak laki - laki itu telah penuh oleh bekas air dipanggil appa itu pun menoleh._

_"Ming. Ada perlu apa nak?" Anak laki - laki itu menggeleng lalu menyerahkan kotak makanan._

_"Aku hanya ingin memberi appa makan siang. Appa pasti selalu lupa untuk makan maka dari itu aku membuatkan bekal makan siang untuk appa. Di habiskan yah?" Sang Appa menerima kotak makanan itu. "Terima kasih."_

_Setelah itu Sungmin menatap takut Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan ekpresi yang tidak dimengerti._

_"Tu-Tuan." Panggil Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun tersadar. 'Damn! Apa yang sedang kupikirkan?'_

_"Apa? sebaiknya kau bawa kembali kotak makan itu. Ayahmu telah aku pecat!"_

_Sungmin terkejut. Jadi pembicaraan tadi adalah serius? tapi apa salah ayahnya? _

_"Ke-kenapa?"_

_"Aishi! Yak! Kangin-sshi! bawa anakmu pergi!"_

_"Baik. Ming ayo kita pergi." Ajak Kangin. Tapi Sungmin tetap pada posisinya. _

_"Tidak appa! Aku belum mendapatkan alasan yang jelas!" _

_"Sudah. Appa di pecat karena kelalaian appa. Ayo Ming Akita pulang." Bujuk Kangin lagi. Sungmin mulai kembali meneteskan air matanya._

_"Appa hiks! Yak! ahjusi! kau tidak bisa begitu! hiks! Appa bagaimana kita bisa mendapatkan uang?" _

_"Tenang Ming. Semuanya pasti ada jalan." _

_Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pembicaraan itu langsung mendapatkan ide yang cemerlang._

_"Kalian masih bisa mendapatkan uang." Seru Kyuhyun dan mendapatkan tatapan penuh tanda tanya terutama Kangin._

_"Kalian masih bisa mendapatkan uang dan aku bisa menjamin kehidupan kalian berdua." _

_"Maksudmu?"_

_"Biarkan anakmu bersamaku dan aku menjamin hidup kalian." Kangin maupun Sungmin melototnya matanya. What the hell?! Bukan kah sama saja menjual Sungmin?!_

_"Tidak akan!" Kalimat mutlak dari Kangin. Tentu saja! mana ada orang tua yang mau menjual anaknya sendiri sekali pun ada orang itu adalah orang terkutuk didunia._

_"Kangin-sshi jangan lupakan hutang mu pada bank 100 juta won dan juga kepadaku 50 juta won." Ujar Kyuhyun santai berjalan dan duduk dikursi kebesarannya. "Jika kau menyetujuinya aku akan menulasi semua hutangmu dan-"_

_"Kehidupan keluargamu yang miskin itu."_

_Kangin tertegun. Ia tahu sikap Kyuhyun yang seperti itu. Dulu keluarganya bukan lah keluarga miskin. Ia mempunyai sebuah perusahaan di bidang pariwisata yang cukup besar. Namun semenjak kecelakaan yang menimpa dirinya dan istrinya -Leeteuk yang telah meninggal kehidupan Kangin menjadi kacau dan akhirnya ia mengalami tindakan penipuan yang sampai sekarang pelakunya belum di temukan. Dan ia mengalami kebangkrutan dan hutang bank yang begitu banyak. Dan lagi - lagi yang menjadi korban adalah Sungmin._

_"Silahkan pikirkan kembali Kangin-sshi."_

_Kepalan tangan Kangin semakin kuat. Kangin tidak ingin kehilangan satu - satunya orang yang sangat ia cintai. Tidak mau terulang kembali._

_"Aku-"_

_"Aku setuju." _

_Kangin terkesiap dengan suara itu. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan. _

_"Aku akan menerima jika kau memenuhi janjimu itu ahjussi!"_

_"Ming~"_

_Kyuhyun tertawa dalam hati. Semudah itu ia mendapatkannya. Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan menuju Sungmin dan Kangin berdiri._

_"Tentu saja. Bahkan aku akan menanggung hidup keluargamu."_

_"Kumohon Ming. Jangan lakukan itu."_

_"Tidak appa. Aku akan melakukan apapun demi keluarga kita, appa." Sungmin menatap lekat sang ayah. Ia sangat menyayangi ayahnya. Tidak ada cara lain lagi untuk melunasi hutang itu bahkan waktunya sudah sebentar lagi. Ia hanyalah bocah SMU yang tidak bisa berbuat banyak walaupun ia bekerja pagi sampai malam. Sungmin melakukan ini untuk meringankan tanggung jawab sang ayah. Sekali pun pria itu akan membunuhnya._

_"Anak pintar." Kyuhyun menepuk - nepuk kepala Sungmin. "Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya kau harus bersamaku." Kemudian Kyuhyun berbalik._

_"Dan aku juga akan membuat surat perjanjian itu dengan pengacara ku. Kau tenang saja."_

_._

_._

"Kau tau Kyunnie. Semenjak saat itu aku merindukannya. Aku belum melihat keadaannya sampai sekarang. Hanya berbicara melalui telepon saja." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Chup!

"Akan kupastikan ia dalam keadaan baik - baik saja." Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin.

"Jadi kapan aku bisa bertemu kembali?" Seketika wajah Kyuhyun menjadi datar. "Tidak bisa." Sungmin menghela napas berat. Jawaban seperti itu lagi! menyebalkan!

"Kenapa? Kau masih punya dendam dengan ayah ku eoh? bahkan aku sudah menyerahkan diriku untuk mu apa itu belum cukup?" Sungmin menatap dalam kedua mata Kyuhyun. Kemudian Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisinya. "Aku harus bersiap - siap." Baru 4 langkah Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya tiba - tiba ia terhenti mendengar suara lirih Sungmin.

"Kenapa seperti ini? kenapa permintaan yang cukup mudah ini kau tidak bisa mengabulkannya. Walaupun ia memberiku waktu hanya sedetik pun untuk bertemu dengannya, aku pasti akan sangat bahagia. Kenapa?" Lirihnya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Lalu membuang napas kasar. "Buang semua permintaan bodohmu itu, Lee!" Lalu Kyuhyun menarik knop pintu dan membantingnya kasar.

Sungmin hanya bisa menangis. Oh Tuhan! kenapa seperti ini. Sudah Ribuan kali Sungmin membujuk Kyuhyun agar mau memenuhi permintaan mudahnya tapi semuanya gagal total! Ku pikir Kyuhyun telah berubah tapi sayangnya. Bodoh kau Lee Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

_"Hey! Sudah ! jangan menangis terus! bukankah kau sendiri yang menyetujuinya? Kenapa kau seolah - olah dipaksa oleh orang tua mu?"_

_Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang lalu mengacak - ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Sudah 5 jam Sungmin menangis setelah kepergian sang ayah. Ck! padahal ia sendiri yang memintanya kenapa ia terus saja menangis?_

_"hiks~ appa~ hhiks! Hiks hiks!"_

_"KUBILANG DIAM! KAU TIDAK BISA DIAM EOH?!" Bentaknya. Sungmin pun menghentikan tangisnya. Kyuhyun memang sangat menyeramkan ketika sedang marah. _

_Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. Akhirnya. "Nah, jika seperti ini kan lebih baik. Sekarang aku ingin tau siapa namamu?"_

_"L-lee Su-Sungmin." Ucapnya parau._

_"Tidak usah gugup Ming. Santai saja."_

_"Lalu kau sekolah dimana?" Lanjutnya. "Neul Paran High School. Tingkat 3. Tahun ini aku akan lulus." Kyuhyun mengangguk - angguk. Jadi bocah itu masih kelas 3 SMU. Kira - kira hanya berbeda 6 tahun dengan dirinya. _

_"Kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" Sungmin menggeleng ragu._

_"Kau pernah menyatakan cinta? Atau ada yang menyatakan cinta padamu?"_

_"Ia menyatakan cinta padaku. Aku belum menjawabnya."_

_"Tolak dia. Kau akan menikah dengan ku minggu depan." seketika mata Sungmin melotot. Apa - apaan pria itu dengan mudahnya ia mengatakan menikah?! minggu depan lagi?! Pria ini memang sudah tidak waras._

_"Hey! hey! jangan seperti itu. Hey. Bukankah sesuai perjanjian? jika kau menolak aku akan mencabut semua uang yang telah kukirim untuk ayahmu. Mudahkan?"_

_"Ba-baik! Aku mau! aku bersedia!"_

_"Good boy! sekarang kau mandi lalu kita makan malam bersama. Oke?" Sungmin mengangguk. Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan._

_._

_._

Sedari tadi Sungmin hanya berguling - gulingan di tempat tidur pink-nya. Mau berbuat apa? ini hari minggu ia tidak sekolah pasti ia dikuncikan oleh Kyuhyun padahalkan ini hari minggu? Apa karena tadi ia meminta itu lagi? astaga! Apa Kyuhyun benar - benar tidak punya hati ?

"Drrttt... Drttttt~"

Ponsel Sungmin bergetar tanda panggilan masuk. Untung saja Kyuhyun tidak tahu jika Sungmin memiliki ponsel. Itu juga dibelikan oleh temannya Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie? ada apa menelpon?"

"Yeoboseo~"

"Yeoboseo. Minnie! kau dirumah?"

"Ya begitulah. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin berbicara padamu. Tapi-"

SRET

"Kau memiliki ponsel?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba - tiba mengambil ponsel Sungmin. Sungmin membatu. Ia mengutuk segala kebodohannya.

"I-itu. a-aku-"

"Bicaralah yang jelas! Lalu siapa yang kau telepon? Dan dari mana kau mendapatkan ponsel ini?!" Kyuhyun menaikkan nada suaranya. Sungmin hanya menunduk. "I-itu temanku yang menelepon dan aku mendapatkan darinya."

PRANG

Kyuhyun membanting ponsel itu hingga hancur berkeping - keping. Sungmin bergelonjak kaget. Ia sungguh menyesal atas ponsel eunhyuk. "Jangan seperti itu lagi! Aku bisa melakukan lebih dari ini! Mengerti?!" Sungmin mengangguk lemah. Airmatanya pun telah terjatuh sejak tadi.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Entah kenapa semejak ia bertemu Sungmin rasanya menghela napas adalah pekerjaannya kini. "Cepat mandi kita akan Pergi berbelanja."

Sungmin mendongkakan kepalannya. Pergi keluar? berbelanja? hey! itu kejadian langka! setiap hari Sungmin hanya sekolah dan sisanya terkurung di masion Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang kesempatan itu datang. Ia tidak boleh mensia - sia kannya. Sungmin mengangguk.

.

**Other side**-

"Aishi~ kenapa dimatikan Minnie-ah. Padahal ini mengenai ayahmu." Eunhyuk menggerutu kesal. Ia sudah susah payah mendapatkan informasi ini. Sungmin memohon dengan melasnya kepada Eunhyuk mencari tahu keberadaan ayahnya itu karena akhir - akhir ini Sungmin meneleponnya tidak aktif.

Eunhyuk menghela napas berat. Pasti ini perbuatan raja setan itu. Ya Eunhyuk telah mengetahui semua tentang Sungmin. Sahabatnya sejak kecil. Dan saat tahu Sungmin dilarang memiliki ponsel Eunhyuk langsung terkejut bukan main dan akhirnya membelikannya sebuah ponsel dan mengingatkan Sungmin agar tidak ketahuan oleh si 'setan' itu.

**Back To KyuMin-**

"Nah. Sekarang kau pilih pakaian yang kau suka." Sungmin hanya mengerjap imut menatap Kyuhyun. Jika disuruh memilih Sungmin pasti tidak akan mau milih. Tentu saja disini tidak ada pakaian yang berwarna Pink!

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Tidak ada warna Pink." Umpatnya.

"Aku mendengarmu Ming." Eh? Sungmin tersadar. Kyuhyun mendengarnya. "Akan ku pilihkan saja kalau begitu." Sungmin menghela napasnya. "Terserah."

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kumpulan pakaian yang menggantung. Sungmin menatap luar etalase Toko ini. Wah! di toko sebelah ada boneka _bunny_ besar berwarna pink lagi! Sungmin menginginkannya!

"Kyuniee~" panggilnya tapi Kyuhyun tidak merespon. Ia masih sibuk memilih pakaian untuk Sungmin.

"Kyunieeeeeeee~" Panggilnya lagi dan Gotcha! Kyuhyun menoleh. "Ada apa?"

"Ayo ke toko yang itu Kyunnie! ada boneka yang lucu." Kyuhyun melanjutkan aktifitas yang sempat tertunda oleh panggilan Sungmin.

"Kyunnieee. Ayo kesana."

"Tunggu sampai aku selesai memilih pakaian Ming."

"Tapi aku maunya sekarang Kyunnie. Aku tidak mau boneka itu diambil orang! Ayo Kyunnie!" Sungmin terus saja merengek pada Kyuhyun sampai - sampai ia tidak sadar jika pelayan di toko itu memperhatikannya dengan tatapan 'aigo. Imutnya'

"Hey boneka itu tidak akan ada yang mengambilnya sebelum dirimu, tenang saja. Cha! Baju mu-" Kyuhyun menghentikan kalimatnya melihat Sungmin dengan tatapan memohonnya. Kyuhyun menghela napas berat.

"Tunggu sebentar." Kyuhyun berjalan menuju tempat _chasier. _"Tolong bungkus. Nanti aku akan kembali." Setelah mengucapkan itu Kyuhyun langsung kembali ketempat Sungmin menunggu.

"Ayo kita ke toko itu." Seru Kyuhyun yang langsung membuat Sungmin berbinar. "Benarkah?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ayo!"

.

.

Sungmin masih tertunduk lemas. Mereka sudah sampai di masion sejam yang lalu. Sungmin menyelimuti dirinya hingga tertutup seluruh tubuhnya. Kyuhyun baru saja masuk kekamar menyadari perubahan sikap Sungmin. Ia duduk dipinggir ranjang. "Hey. Ming aku tau kau tidak tidur. Jangan seperti ini."

Sungmin menurunkan selimutnya sedikit hanya sampai bagian mata saja lalu menatap Kyuhyun. Sungmin kesal? Tentu saja! bahkan dengan mudahnya Kyuhyun berbicara jika tidak akan ada yang mengambil boneka itu sebelum dirinya. Cih! Omong kosong! buktinya saat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun baru saja masuk kedalam toko itu boneka _bunny_nya telah terjual dan semenjak itu Sungmin hanya terdiam. Ia ingin sekali menangis yang kencang tapi itu tidak mungkin mengingat usia Sungmin yang akan berumur 18 tahun.

"Hey, jangan seperti ini. Nanti akan kubelikan yang lebih bagus dari itu." Kyuhyun mengusap rambut Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah lain. "Tapi aku maunya yang itu." gumamnya pelan. "Ya. Aku tau Ming. Jangan seperti ini lagi, ya? Nanti akan ku belikan boneka _bunny_ itu."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan berbinar. "Aku janji. Aku mencintaimu." Kyuhyun mengecup bibir _plum_ Sungmin. "Aku juga mencintai Kyunnie."

.

.

"Jaga dirimu, Ming. Pulanglah tepat waktu." Ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya mengangguk. "Jangan kau pikirkan tentang kejadian kemarin, mengerti?" Sungmin mengangguk kembali.

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin. "Aku mencintaimu." Sungmin diam dan tersenyum jahil. "Hey! Kenapa tidak membalas? seharusnya kau mengatakan 'aku jugs mencintaimu, Kyunnie' lalu kau mengecup bibirku juga." Sungmin hanya tertawa. Lucu sekali Kyuhyun nya jika seperti ini. Berbanding terbalik saat ia meminta untuk bertemu ayahnya. Sungmin menyukai Kyuhyun yang bersikap seperti ini.

Chup!

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kyunnie~" Kyuhyun ikut tertawa. Lucu sekali dikerjai oleh bocah SMU ini. "Kau mengerjaiku eoh?" Sungmin hanya bisa memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan WaTaDosnya.

"HaHaHa! Kyunnie geli! Hentikan! Hahaha!" Kyuhyun menggelitik di area pinggangnya, area sensitive Sungmin. "Rasakan! itu adalah hukuman untukmu!"

"Baik! baik! ampun! Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Good boy."

"Tapi hanya bercanda."

Cklek

Blam

Dengan cepat Sungmin keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun seraya memeletkan lidahnya. Ternyata bocah itu benar - benar! kyuhyun hanya bisa menggeleng kepala. Ck! tidak ingat umur, tingkahnya seperti anak 5 tahun!

.

.

"Minnie-ah!" Sungmin langsung menoleh kebelakang melihat Eunhyuk menghampirinya. "Pagi Hyukkie!"

"Pagi Minnie! Sepertinya hari ini kau sangat gembira?"

"Tentu saja. Tadi pagi aku berhasil mengerjai Kyunnie. Saat ia mengatakan ia mencintaiku aku hanya diam dan ia merajuk. Lucu sekali." Jelasnya. Tiba - tiba ekspresi Eunhyuk menjadi datar.

"Minnie, aku punya berita penting. Tadinya kemarin aku akan menjelaskannya secara langsung di rumah tapi-"

"Maaf Hyukkie, ponselmu rusak dibanting oleh Kyuhyun kemarin. Tepat saat kau menghubungiku."

"Tak apa. Tidak usah khawatir." Eunhyuk menunjukan _Gummy smile_ nya.

"Ah ya! apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Hyukkie?"

"Ini tentang ayahmu."

"Ayahku ada apa?"

"Ia sudah meninggal 4 bulan yang lalu." Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk tak percaya lalu tertawa hambar. "Kau jangan bercanda Lee Hyukjae. Bahkan aku selalu menghubunginya."

"Kau itu hanya menghubunginya tidak bertemu langsungkan?" Sungmin terdiam. "4 bulan lalu saat Kangin ahjusi baru saja pulang. Bus yang ia tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan. Aku baru menyadari jika kecelakaan itu masuk media massa. Mungkin karena kau selalu di kurung oleh Kyuhyun atau bahkan Kyuhyun mengetahuinya dan tidak ingin memberitahu kepadamu."

"Lalu selama ini aku berbicara dengan siapa?" Lirihnya. Tatapannya berubah menjadi kosong. "Mungkin orang suruhan Kyuhyun? hey, kau lupa jika Kyuhyun adalah orang bisa melakukan apapun?" Perkataan Eunhyuk memang benar. Jadi selama ini Kyuhyun menipunya? Kyuhyun berbohong? Apa itu alasannya jika Sungmin tidak boleh menemui ayahnya. Karena ayahnya telah meninggal? Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak memberitahu dirinya? apa alasannya?

"Aku memang bodoh." Gumamnya. Kemudian ia berlari menuju _rooftop_ sekolah. Ia hanya ingin menyendiri. Dan Eunhyuk pasti merasakan hal yang di rasakan Sungmin.

Sungmin terduduk dan ia menangis sesegukkan. Tak perduli ia hari ini tidak mengikuti pelajaran hari ini. Yang penting ia ingin menenangkan diri terlebih dahalu.

"Hiks,, Appa~ kenapa tidak ia tidak memberitahuku? Apa itu alasannya kenapa aku tidak boleh bertemu denganmu? Dan kenapa kau pergi secepat ini?" Sungmin terus saja menangis hingga ia lelah dan ketiduran.

.

Hari sudah menjelang malam. Dan suara gerumuh awan terus saja terdengar. Kyuhyun sedari tadi hanya bisa mondar mandir. Kenapa Sungmin nya belum pulang? Dan lagi anak buahnya yang tidak becus menjaga Sungminnya.

"Drrttttn... Drttt..." Ponselnya bergetar tanda panggilan masuk. Ia langsung menggeser ikon berwarna hijau tersebut.

"Yeoboseo."

"..."

"APA?! KALIAN ITU BODOH ATAU TOLOL EOH?! CEPAT CARI DIA SAMPAI KETEMU! ATAU KU PENGGAL KEPALA KALIAN! MENGERTI!"

"..."

PIP

Seketika napas Kyuhyun memburu. Sungminnya hilang? tak ada di sekolah? omong kosong macam apa ini?! Baru tadi pagi ia dan Sungmin bercanda dan tertawa bahagia. Kini Sungminnya telah lepas dari genggamannya. Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi! sampai kapanpun Lee Sungmin harus berada di genggaman Kyuhyun selamanya! Ia segera menyambar kunci mobil dan mulai mencari Sungmin.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengahajar habis - habisan anak buahnya saat Kyuhyun dan anak buahnya bertemu di _rooftop_ sekolah. "KALIAN SANGAT BODOH! BAGAIMANA BISA SUNGMIN LEPAS DARI PANDANGAN MATA KALIAN?! KALIAN MAU MATI HAH?! SEKARANG CEPAT CARI LEE SUNGMIN! ATAU AKU AKAN BENAR - BENAR MEMENGGAL KEPALA KALIAN!" Anak buah Kyuhyun langsung bergegas mencari sebelum kalimat majikannya menjadi nyata.

"Ming. Lee Sungmin kau dimana atau mungkin-" Kyuhyun langsung bergegas menuruni tangga. Yah! Dia tahu kemana Sungminnya pergi. Pasti ketempat itu!

.

.

"Hoappmmh!" Sungmin menguap cukup lebar meski matanya masih mengantuk. Hey jam berapa ini? Kenapa sudah gelap sekali? Selama itukah ia tertidur? Ah ya! Baru ingat jika Sungmin tertidur di _rooftop_ melihat arloji yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. What The Hell! Pukul 09.00 P.M bagaimana ia bisa tertidur selama itu? Apa karena ia kelelah menangis? Pasti Kyuhyun akan marah besar! Huh, Kyuhyun yah? Perduli setan dengan orang itu. Sungmin baru menyadari jika Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sangat KEJAM! BRENGSEK! Kenapa orang itu bisa menutupi kejadian itu? Hey! Sungmin adalah anak Kangin dan satu - satunya Sungmin miliki adalah Kangin. Tapi prinsip itu jauh berbanding dengan prinsip Kyuhyun yang mengatakan Lee Sungmin selamanya hanya milik Cho Kyuhyun! Dan Cho Kyuhyun selamanya hanya milik Lee Sungmin. Sangat EGOIS.

Ia tidak ingin kembali kepada Kyuhyun tapi ia tidak memiliki apapun. Ke rumah Eunhyuk? Tidak bisa! Pasti Kyuhyun akan mencari kesana. Lebih baik ketempat terpencil disini untuk menghindari Kyuhyun. Bahkan melihat pun Sungmin enggan.

.

.

"Katakanlah dengan jujur Lee Hyukjae!" Ini sudah sekian kalinya Kyuhyun bertanya seperti itu dan sudah sekian kalinya juga Eunhyuk menjawab dengan kalimat 'aku tidak tahu.'

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali Tuan Cho! Aku tidak tahu dimana Lee Sungmin mu itu!"

"Cepat geledah rumah ini!" Perintah Kyuhyun yang langsung dijalankan oleh anak buahnya. Eunhyuk hanya berdecih. "Sudah kukatakan aku tidak tahu." Umpatnya.

"Tidak ada Tuan." Rahang Kyuhyun menggeras. "Kalian sudah cari dengan baik?!" Mereka hanya mengangguk. "Lihat Cho! Sudah kukatakan berulang kali aku tidak tahu dimana Sungmin mu! Sekarang keluarlah dari rumahku!" Dengan amarah yang mendominasi Kyuhyun melangkah keluar. "Cari disetiap rumah di Seoul! Aku tidak mau tahu besok pagi kalian harus membawa Sungmin dalam masih keadaan normal! Mengerti?!"

"Baik!" Mereka mengangguk tapi dihatinya sedikit ragu. Mencari Sungmin di setiap rumah di Seoul? Besok pagi lagi! Mereka harus menemukan Sungmin. Memang majikannya sangat gila jika menyangkut sesuatu yang paling berharga di kehidupannya.

.

.

"Benarkah ini kota Miryang itu?" Sungmin menatap takjub di sekelilingnya. Hamparan luas padang rumput dan juga beberapa bunga yang tumbuh melengkapi warna hijau disana. "Aku menyukai tempat ini." Gumamnya senang. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Sungmin telah sampai di kota yang cukup terpencil. Semalam ia pergi ke terminal. Awalnya ia bingung harus kemana. Ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun sampai berhasil menemuinya. Akhirnya Sungmin memilih kota Miryang sebagai tujuannya.

"Huwaaaa! Indah sekali!" Sungmin berlarian mendekat padang rumput itu. Ia terduduk di bawah pohon maple. Sungguh indah dan sejuk! Sungmin yakin jika Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah bisa menemuinya lagi!

"Lelah. Tidur sebentar tidak apa - apa kan?" Sungmin memposisikan tubuhnya. Bersandar di pohon tersebut. Seragam sekolahnya pun masih melekat di tubuhnya. Jika ada yang melihat pasti orang itu akan mengira sedang bolos sekolah. Yah walaupun kenyataannya seperti itu.

.

.

Sungmin terbangun karena ada yang menggoyang - goyangkan lengannya. "Hyung! Hyung! Ireona!" Tangan mungil itu terus saja menggoyang - goyangkan lengan Sungmin. "Eumm... Masih mengantuk."

"Hyung jangan tidur disini. Nanti tubuh hyung sakit semua lho! Lebih baik hyung tidur di rumah Taemin saja!" Seru seorang bocah berusia sekitar 5 tahun. Sungmin mengucek matanya lalu mengerjap imut pandangannya langsung tertuju kepada bocah itu.

"Siapa kau? kenapa kau bisa berada disini eoh?"

"Nama ku Choi Taemin. Aku sedang bermain disini. Hyung kenapa tidur disini? jika hyung mau, hyung bisa tidur dirumah Taemin." Ujarnya dengan khas seorang bocah. "Benarkah hyung bisa kerumah Taeminie?" Tanya Sungmin. Bukankah ini kesempatan emas? daripada ia bingung harus tinggal dimana? belum lagi uang yang tidak memadai.

Taemin mengangguk. "Tentu saja! Ayo hyung sekarang kita pulang!" Ajak Taemin yang sambut baik oleh Sungmin.

.

.

"Ayolah Cho! kau harus bertahan hidup!" Kyuhyun terus saja mengabaikan perkataan hyungnya. Ia hanya sibuk meminum _wine_ kesukaannya dengan Sungmin. "Hey! Cho! Kau dengar?!" Kyuhyun menoleh kearah hyungnya dan berdecih. "Cih! Tidak ada gunanya." Umpatnya.

"Kau ingin menjadi bangkrut lalu miskin dan Lee Sungmin mu itu tidak akan pernah mau lagi hidup denganmu?!"

"Jaga ucapanmu ikan badut! Lee Sungmin bukan seperti itu! Sekarang tutup mulutmu! dan bantu aku mencari Sungmin!"

Donghae hanya bisa menghela napasnya. Dia tahu jika adik sepupunya mempunyai sifat yang seperti itu. "Aku tidak akan berhenti jika Sungmin belum ditemukan. Dan berhentilah mengatur hidupku!"

.

.

"Namaku Lee Sungmin. Senang bisa bertemu dengan anda." Sungmin membungkuk hormat. "Namaku Choi Siwon dan ini istriku Kibum." Pria tinggi itu memperkenalkan dirinya dan juga pria manis disebelahnya istri sahnya.

"Dad, mom. Izinkan hyung tinggal disini menemani Taemin bermain. Taemin kesepian disini." Bujuknya dengan _aegyo_ yang entah di turunkan okeh siapa.

"Tapi, kau darimana Sungmin-ah. Kau bolos sekolah?"

"Sepertinya tidak Wonnie. Lihat Neul Paran High School bukankah ia berasal dari Seoul sana?" Sungmin hanya tersenyum. "Kau kabur dari rumah?" Seketika Sungmin bingung menjawab. Kabur dari rumah? bahkan itu bukan rumahnya maupun orang tuannya.

"Hey. Sungmin-ah ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Tanya Kibum lembut. "Apa orang tuamu tidak khawatir?" Lanjutnya. Sungmin menggeleng. "Orang tuaku telah meninggal." Lirihnya. Keluarga Choi yang memahami langsung menunduk. "Maaf. Sungmin-ah."

"Tidak apa - apa. Mungkin sudah takdir." Sungmin tersenyum hambar. "Lalu apa yang membawamu kemari."

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba kehidupan lain. Aku hanya ingin mengubah kehidupanku." Jawabnya. "Maksudmu ke-" Pertanyaan Siwon terhenti saat Kibum menatapnya dengan tatapan 'jangan ikut campur masalahnya.'

"Hum. Baiklah. Kau bisa tinggal disini untuk beberapa waktu Sungmin-ah."

"Benarkah? Aku sungguh berterima kasih pada kalian." Sungmin membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Haha... Jangan seformal itu kau bisa menganggap kami sebagai keluarga mu juga. Sungmin-ah." Sungmin terharu dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Kibum. "Hiks! Terima kasih!"

"Hey! hey! jangan menangis."

"Maaf! aku terlalu bahagia. Sekali lagi terima kasih Tuan Choi." Siwon hanya terkekeh melihat tingkat Sungmin."

.

.

.

**2 Mounth Later-**

"Sungmin-ah. Antarkan ini ke meja 5 disana." Kibum memberikan sebuah nampan berisi makanan dan minuman kepada Sungmin. "Baik."

Inilah pekerjaan Sungmin selama di Miryang ini. Dari pagi hingga menjelang malam ia membantu Kibum di kedainya dan ketika malam ia bermain dengan Taemin. Sungmin tetap di beri upah oleh Kibum dan uangnya ia gunakan untuk membeli ponsel agar bisa menghubungi Eunhyuk. Dan kehidupannya pun lebih tenang. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan Tuan Cho itu. Ia harus melupakannya.

.

.

"Umma bolehkan aku istirahat sebentar. Rasanya perutku mual sekali." Kibum langsung menghampiri dengan ekpresi panik. "Aigoo. Sungmin-ah! Kau pucat sekali! Kau sudah sarapan bukan? Isti-"

Kalimat Kibum terhenti ketika Sungmin terburu - buru pergi kebelakang dan terus memegang perutnya.

"Hoek! Hoek! Hoek!"

"Sungmin-ah. Kembalilah ke rumah. Istirahat, makan lalu minum obat mengerti?" Sungmin mengangguk lemas. Baru saja beberapa langkah Sungmin tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya lalu-

BRUK

Terjatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri. Kibum langsung panik dan menelepon Siwon.

.

.

.

"Tuan, kami tahu dimana keberadaan Tuan Lee Sungmin."

"Benarkah? Dimana? Cepat katakan dimana?!" Kyuhyun terlihat bersemangat kembali mendengar Sungmin bisa di temukan. "Hey! kondisimu belum begitu pulih Cho!" Donghae mengingatkan adiknya itu.

"Perduli setan dengan kesehatan ku hyung! Sekarang aku ingin bertemu Sungmin! kita berangkat sekarang!'

"Jangan bertindak bodoh Cho! Bahkan berjalan saja kau masih sulit!"

"Hey! Ikan badut! dimana otakmu? aku bisa menggunakan kursi roda bodoh!" Donghae menggaruk tekuknya tak gatal. "Terserah kau saja lah Cho."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Siwon cemas. "Sungmin-sshi mempunyai organ istimewa. Rahim, ia memiliki rahim ditubuhnya dan kini ia sedang mengandung. Usianya sudah berjalan 15 minggu. Saya sarankan untuk berhati - hati karena usianya masih rentan." What?! Sungmin hamil? tapi siapa yang telah menghamilinya? bahkan usia kandungannya hampir 3 bulan sedangkan ia tinggal di Miryang ini baru 2 bulan. Oh God! Cobaan apalagi yang Kau berikan untuk pria manis ini?

.

.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan semua ini Lee Sungmin?" Sungmin tertunduk lemah. Yah Sungmin pernah melakukannya dengan Kyuhyun. Itu pun hanya malam itu saja saat Sungmin mabuk. Dan Sungmin mengutuk perbuatannya pada malam itu.

"A-anou-"

"Dad! Mom! ada tamu!" Taemin mengintrupsi mereka bertiga. "Kau masih hutang penjelasan Sungmin-ah." Sungmin masih saja menunduk. Bahkan air matanya terus saja mengalir. Ia tidak ingin membuat Siwon kecewa. Karena Siwon telah banyak berbuat baik padanya.

.

.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu, Tuan?" Tanya Siwon ramah. Ia menatap pria tampan yang ada di kursi roda dengan tatapan aneh.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Lee Sungmin." Jantung pria itu terus saja berdebar - debar. Akhirnya!

"Maaf. Anda siapa Tuan?"

"Saya Suami Lee Sungmin." Siwon terkesiap mendengarnya. Jadi Sungmin telah memiliki suami? Dan kini suaminya itu sedang ada di hadapannya sedang mencari Sungmin.

"Sungmin telah memiliki suami?" Pantas saja Sungmin bisa hamil. Ia sudah di hamili oleh suaminya.

"Ya. Kami ada sedikit masalah. Sudah lama saya mencari Sungmin. Sekarang kumohon pertemukanku dengan Sungmin, Tuan. Aku sangat merindukannya." Kyuhyun mencoba membujuk sang tuan rumah.

"Ba-baiklah. Ia sedang istirahat dikamar." Senyum Kyuhyun mengembang begitu ceria. "Terima kasih, Tuan."

.

.

"Tenangkan dirimu Sungmin-ah." Sungmin masih saja menangis sesegukan. Ia takut melihat Siwon yang seperti itu. "Tapi-"

"Ming." Sungmin tersentak mendengar suara itu. Suara yang telah menghilang 2 bulan yang lalu. Katakan jika ini mimpi Lee Sungmin. tetap saja ini adalah kenyataan Lee Sungmin. Ia tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya terlalu takut. Ia teriang perkataan Eunhyuk 'Kyuhyun adalah orang yang bisa mendapatkan apapun yang ia suka tak terkecuali dirinya'. Kibum dan Taemin keluar dari kamar. Meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berdua.

"Ming, aku merindukanmu." Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya. Oh Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi?! Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun nya?

"Kau tidak merindukanku Ming? Aku merindukanmu sampai rasanya seperti orang gila." Lirihnya. Kyuhyun akan meluapkan semua perasaan yang ia pendam selama Sungminya menghilang. "Pernahkan kau merasakan hal yang sama Ming? Aku - aku seperti orang yang kehilangan jiwaku Ming."

Sungmin masih saja terdiam.

"Kenapa kau pergi Ming? Bukankah kita bisa bicarakan masalahnya? Bahkan aku tidak tahu masalahnya."

"Kau tahu masalahnya Cho!" Lirihnya. "Aku yakin 1000% kau tahu masalahnya Tuan Cho!"

"Masalah apa Ming?"

"AYAHKU! KAU PASTI TAU TENTANG AYAHKU! KAU TAHU CHO, AYAHKU TELAH MENINGGAL! KAU TAHU CHO BAGAIMANA PERASAANKU! KAU PENIPU! KAU PENDUSTA! KAU PEMBOHONG! KAU BRENGSEK! AKU MEMBENCIMU CHO! Aku membenci mu Cho!" Sungmin terengah - engah setelah meluapkan emosinya. Kyuhyun tertegun. Jadi Sungmin telah mengetahuinya?

"Sekarang pergilah. Aku tidak ingin tinggal bersama mu lagi." Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Inilah yang di takuti oleh Kyuhyun. Ia takut Sungmin meninggalkan dirinya. "Ja-jangan mengatakan itu Ming. A-aku-"

BRUK.

Sungmin terkejut melihat Kyuhyun jatuh dari kursi rodanya ketika ia sedang mencoba menghampiri Sungmin. "Demi apapun Ming. Jangan tinggalkan aku. A-aku mohon. A-aku akan melakukan apa pun demi dirimu."

"Hidup kan kembali ayahku." Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar itu. "A-aku-"

"Bukankah kau bisa melakukannya bahkan dulu aku masih bisa berkomunikasi dengan ayahku."

"Ming-"

"Kau keterlaluan Cho! Aku -akh!" Sungmin meringis memeluk perutnya. "Ming!" Seru Kyuhyun panik berusahan menghampiri Sungmin yang tengah meringis.

"Ming! bertahanlah!"

"Hae hyung! kemarilah! siapapun!" Teriaknya panik. Semuanya pun menghampiri Sungmin.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berharap - harap cemas. Ia terus menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat. Senyumnya pun terus mengembang setelah dokter mengatakan jika istrinya tengah hamil. "Ming. Bertahanlah."

"Eugh!" Kyuhyun langsung menyadari jika Sungmin telah siuman. "Kau sudah sadar Ming? Oh syukurlah."

"K-kau-" Sungmin hendak melepaskan genggamannya tapi Kyuhyun makin kuat menggenggamnya. "Ming! Kumohon."

"Aku belum bisa memaafkanmu." Mata Kyuhyun terpejam. Kalimat yang tidak diinginkan itu keluar kembali dari mulut Sungminya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan lagi? Jika kau menginginkan aku juga mati akan kulakukan Ming." Perlahan Kyuhyun merenggangkan genggamannya. "Aku tahu aku bodoh. Tapi aku mohon Ming maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu Ming."

Kyuhyun bingung harus melakukan apa lagi? Ia ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya kecelakaan yang menimpanya 2 minggu yang lalu ia tidak usah di selamatkan. Toh Sungmin kini benar - benar membenci dirinya.

"Aku memang suami yang tidak baik benar bukan? bahkan aku tidak bisa menjaga dirimu bahkan menjaga diriku sendiri saja tidak bisa."

"Kau tahu Ming. Saat mendengar jika kau hamil aku sangat bahagia. Bahkan tidak ada yang membahagiakan selain mendengar berita tadi. Aku harap kau akan menjaga bayi kita dengan setulus hatimu. A-aku akan menebus dosaku. A-aku akan menghukum diriku sendiri." Kyuhyun tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi putihnya. "Aku mencintaimu selamanya."

Setelah mengucapkan itu Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin. Ia akan menepati janjinya. Menebus dosa dan menghukum dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin masih terdiam. Ia masih mencerna perkataan Kyuhyun. Menebus dosa? Menghukum dirinya sendiri? Oh tidak! Apakah itu artinya?!

Sungmin melepas infusnya dengan paksa sehingga darah segar mengalir. Ia keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang di temani Donghae sedang berjalan menuju mobilnya. "K-Kyu-" Tapi sayang belum sempat Sungmin memanggilnya mobil itu telah membawanya pergi kembali ke Seoul.

.

.

"Ayolah Cho! bukan seperti ini caranya!"

"Aku harus menepatinya. Menebus dosa ku dan menghukum diriku sendiri." Lirihnya dengan tatapan kosong. "Tapi makan lah sesuap Cho! Dari kemarin kau belum makan."

"Jangan ganggu aku. Hyung. Urus dirimu sendiri."

"KAU!"

"Kyunnie."

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar suara itu. Suara yang ia rindukan telah hadir kembali. "Kau harus makan Kyunnie. Ish! kau tambah kurus saja! aku tidak suka!" Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya. "hey, aegya! kau ingin mempunyai Daddy seperti itu? heum? Tidak? Mommy juga tidak menyukai Daddy yang seperti itu."

Kyuhyun masih menatap tak percaya Sungmin. Astaga! benarkah ini Sungminnya yang dulu?. "Hae hyung biarkan aku yang menyuapi Kyunnie saja." Donghae memberikan mangkuk berisi bubur itu. "Bagus kalau begitu. Kau tahu selama kau tidak ada benar - benar merepotkan! Ah ya selamat atas kehamilanmu Minnie-ah"

"Terima kasih hyung. Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Nah Kyunnie sekarang-"

GREP!

Sungmin tersentak ketika Kyuhyun tiba - tiba memeluknya. "K-Kyunnie."

"Ming maafkan aku! maaf! maaf! Maaf! maaf! Ma-"

CHUP!

"Sudah minta maafnya? Aku sudah memaafkan mu Kyunnie~"

"Apa?" Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau tidak dengar?" Kyuhyun menggeleng. Kyuhyun bukannya tidak dengar hanya saja ingin menyakinkan bahwa ini bukan ilusinya. "Aku memaafkan Kyunnie! Aku mencintai Kyunnie!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Ming."

"Sekarang habisi makanan mu Kyunnie. Aegya tidak ingin melihat Daddynya sakit." Kyuhyun tersenyum menangggapi celotehan Sungmin. "Sekarang buka mulut mu! Aaaa..."

Akhirnya Sungmin ku telah kembali. Terima kasih Tuhan.

.

.

.

"Ming. Kau sudah tidur?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang memunggunginya. Sungmin membalikan posisinya. "Belum. Aku tidak bisa tidur." Jawabnya jujur. Walaupun demikian wajahnya kelihatan lelah.

"Tidurlah sayang. Wajahmu terlihat kelelahan." Serunya lembut seraya mengusap poni Sungmin yang hampir mengenai matanya. Sungmin menggeleng. "Sebenarnya aku masih penasaran, Kyunnie~" Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Tentang apa?"

"Tentang kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kematian ayahku?" Sejenak Kyuhyun terdiam. Menatap wajah Sungmin yang meminta penjelasan. "Itu karena-" Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sungmin masih sabar menunggu.

"Itu karena aku takut kau pergi meninggalkanku."

"Hanya itu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" Tanya Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya.

"Itu. Aku berpikir jika ayahmu sudah tidak ada dan semua hutangmu sudah lunas maka kau akan pergi meninggalkanku." Sungmin terdiam. Menatap Kyuhyun datar. Kyuhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya. Katakan saja ini terlalu bodoh.

"Kenapa bisa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Gumamnya. Sungmin mengelus pipi tirus Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak akan semarah itu jika kau jujur Kyunnie. Bukankah kunci dalam suatu hubungan adalah kepercayaan dan kejujuran?" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi ya? Apapun yang terjadi terus terang saja kepada ku. Itu tanda nya kau percaya padaku. Dan lagi ada Aegya diantara kita." Kyuhyun menangkup tangan Sungmin yang berada di pipinya. "Kau benar. Aku janji tidak akan melakukan itu lagi. Dan juga pada Aegya kita. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Eum. Kyunnie."

"Ya?"

"Satu lagi."

"Apa itu?"

"Ada apa dengan kakimu? Apa masih terasa sakit?"

"Lumpuh sementara."

"Apa?!" Sungmin terkejut bukan main. Kyuhyun lumpuh sementara? kenapa bisa?

"Kecelakaan 2 minggu yang lalu. Tenang saja. Aku masih bisa berjalan nanti."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Saat mencarimu. Ban mobilku meledak dan akhirnya terguling. Yang paling parah adalah aku. Aku sempat koma selama 5 hari dan ada sesuatu di otak ku yang menyebabkan aku lumpuh sementara. Kau tenang saja Ming. Sekarang aku sudah membaik." Jelas Kyuhyun dengan santai tapi tetap saja Sungmin merasa khawatir dan bersalah.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang aku harus tenang! Jika saja Kyunnie tidak mencariku! Mungkin sekarang Kyunnie masih bisa berjalan. Dan aku menyesal Kyunnie." Serunya diakhiri dengan lirihan. "Sudahlah itu sudah berlalu jangan kau pikirkan. Sekarang yang kau pikirkan adalah bagaimana cara membesarkan Aegya nanti."

"Kau benar. Maaf."

"Sudahlah. Eh Ming! Boleh kah aku berbicara pada Aegya? Ah tidak usah Ming. Aegya pasti sudah tidur." Dengan cepat Kyuhyun meminta dan dengan cepat juga Kyuhyun menunda.

"Hey Kyunnie! Jika ingin melakukannya lakukan saja. Bukankah Aegya akan senang di sapa oleh Daddynya?" Kyuhyun tersenyum. Kyuhyun memposisikan dirinya menghadap perut Sungmin.

"Hey Aegya. Ini aku Daddy mu. Kau sedang apa? Apa hari ini kau menjadi anak yang baik? Kuharap tidak hari ini saja tapi seterusnya. Kau tahu? Hari ini Daddy senang sekali. Akhirnya Mommy memaafkan Daddy. Daddy sangat bahagia. Kau harus menjaga Mommy baik - baik oke?! Daddy mencintaimu Aegya." Dan satu kecupan lembut di perut Sungmin. Sungmin terkekeh kecil. Semoga kebahagiannya tidak sampai sini saja tapi sampai maut memisahkan mereka.

"Sekarang kau tidur Ming." Ujar Kyuhyun kembali oada posisinya. "Kuralat. Bukan hanya aku tapi kau juga Kyunnie." Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Aku mengerti. Sekarang kita tidur."

"Peluk aku Kyunnie!"

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Mimpi indah Ming. Aku mencintaimu."

"Mimpi indah Kyunnie. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua terlelap hingga pagi menjemput memaksa mereka bangun.

.

.

"Ming, bangun sayang" Kyuhyun menepuk pipi Sungmin lembut. Oh! Betapa bahagiannya kini seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Mulai detik ini seorang Cho Kyuhyun berjanji tidak akan membuat Lee- ah bukan! Cho Sungmin meneteskan air mata sedikit pun! Sumpah nya!

"Eugh.. Kyunnie, aku masih mengantuk. Bisakah nanti saja membangunkanku?" Lirih Sungmin tanpa membuka matanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut melihat ekpresi Sungmin yang begitu kelihatan kelelahan.

"Ming. Ayo kita bangun. Aku ingin memakan sarapan buatanmu." Bisik Kyuhyun lembut. "Kyunnie, ingin sarapan buatanku?" Sungmin membuka matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum tulus untuknya.

"Kau maukan?" Sungmin mengangguk sebelum mereka berdua turun ke dapur dan meja makan.

.

.

END!

Ngegantung kah? kalau iya silahkan gantung authornya aja -_-


End file.
